White Lightning
by QT Roo
Summary: Sydney hears something strange going on in Miss Parker's office.......


Written by M.A.G. ~ E-mail:Gypsyroo@aol.com  
Disclaimer: The Pretender is not mine; it belongs to MTM, evil NBC which canceled it, wonderful TNT which brought it back, etc. Jarod belongs to Miss Parker and vice versa in my mind.  
Note: I got the idea after seeing Not Even a Mouse for the second time, and started this story. I haven't had time to write in a long time, and needed to finish something and flex my writing muscles.  
Spoilers: Slight spoilers from Not Even a Mouse  
Rating: PG  
*******************  
  


_-White Lightening-_  


  
Miss Parker heard a rattle and turned around. "Jarod." she said, smiling. "How did you get here?" She wrapped her arms around him, holding his warmth close to her body. Jarod began to nuzzle her ear. "Ooh, you're such a bad boy, Jarod." she said with a slight laugh as Jarod's wet tongue brushed against her cheek, then onto her neck. His nose was cold.  
  
Sydney paused at the door, afraid to enter Miss Parker's office. From what he heard, she seemed to be uh...preoccupied. Jarod, did she say Jarod? You're losing your hearing, old man.  
  
What was Jarod doing at the Centre, and what was he doing in Miss Parker's office? Well, he could conjecture what they were doing in her office but...  
  
It wasn't safe, not for anyone concerned. If Parker was caught fraternizing with the enemy, it would be the end of her and Jarod. Both of their lives would be ruined. He couldn't let it happen. He cared too deeply about them. They were like his children, in some sick, twisted way.  
  
Sydney rushed into Miss Parker's office. "You can't do this!" said Sydney, his accent heavy and think. He was ultimately shocked at the sight that materialized before him.   
  
"Can't do what?" Miss Parker looked at Sydney as if he had lost all his marbles. Maybe he had in fact.  
  
Jarod stared at Sydney quietly.  
  
Sure, he had envisioned something of the sort before, but he never thought he would see it before his own eyes.  
  
"What, you're acting like I'm going to make mince meat or stew out of him! I was just playing with him."  
  
"I see. You've got to get him out of here now!"  
  
"Sydney, are you feeling alright? You look like you were about to stop an execution or something."  
  
Beads of sweat poured down his forehead. He felt foolish. He was a foolish, old man.  
  
"I can't believe that you brought a rabbit to work!"  
  
"My rabbit."  
  
"Where on earth did you get a rabbit? You never have seemed the type to have a pet."  
  
"I got Jarod for Christmas one year."  
  
"I asked about the ra–. Jarod gave you himself for Christmas, Miss Parker? I don't think I need to hear the de–"  
  
"Jarod gave him to me so, I uh just named him Jarod. He's not much more maintenance than a Chia pet. You just water him once in a while..." Miss Parker set the rabbit down on her chair.  
  
Miss Parker thought about the Christmas she had gotten Jarod. Her father had canceled plans with her once again and she was alone. That's when a package had been delivered. Inside had been a beautiful, pure white rabbit.  
  
She remembered when she and Jarod would sneak to play with the test rabbits when they were children. She wanted to take them all home. If she did, her father would kill her. She wanted a pet rabbit so badly, but her father never approved.  
  
Jarod had remembered and gotten her a rabbit just like the one she desperately wanted so long ago. It touched her heart that he tried to fulfil her wishes and desires for truths and simple things she had craved but never gotten.  
  
Sydney possessed an expression of sheer horror across his face. Water...?  
  
"I'm kidding! I'm not an old maid with fifty cats, but I can take care of one little rabbit!"  
  
"Why is he here?"  
  
"He has to go to the vet. My poor baby hurt his foot. I left him in his cage but he escaped."  
  
Sydney smiled, as Miss Parker did not catch the connection to the real Jarod in what she said. "I guess he's not so lucky anymore."  
  
"Guess not."  
  
"You named the rabbit, Jarod?" Sydney asked incredulously, processing the information. It did make sense. Jarod was Parker's first kiss and ultimately her first love. It was only natural behavior for her to name the rabbit Jarod. She had lost so many that she love that she was keeping a psychological attachment to him through her pet and....  
  
Miss Parker interrupted his rambling, meandering thoughts. "Jarod--The name, it is appropriate. Both can escape and disappear at the drop of a hat. There for a flash, gone the next second." White lightening. That's exactly what Jarod was. With that, the snow white rabbit wandered off out of sight.   
  
Miss Parker turned around. "Sydney, he's gone! Jarod, where are you?!"  
  
"Seems he's disappeared." Sydney grinned, amusement clearly evident on his face. "That's Jarod for you."  
  
********  
**  
**(Please leave constructive criticism/ positive feedback. Thanks.)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
